1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of deer lure dispensing devices in general and in particular to an aerosol based deer lure dispensing apparatus with the ability to dispense the lure in any position.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,443,434; 6,550,689; 6,648,239; 5,738,851, and US patent application US 2004/0064995 A1, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse deer lure dispensing systems.
All of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed. Nonetheless, they are uniformly deficient with in their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical method and apparatus for the molecular dispersal of a quantity of undiluted deer urine wherein air currents convey the deer lure downwind from a stand location in an effective, long distance, relatively concentrated scent cone; and in their inability to dispense the deer urine irrespective of the orientation of the dispensing container.
As most deer hunters are all too well aware, the vast majority of deer lure delivery systems fall into two broad categories which are the drag system and/or the multiple suspended wicks or ground supported wicked container system.
The major inherent problem with both these systems is the unavoidable requirement for the hunter to accompany the scent source to and along the scent dispersal trail or multiple scent stations. This restriction, even under the most rigid of scent control regimens increases the risk of human scent contamination thereby reducing the potential effectiveness of both these systems.
While the Gilmore reference, U.S. patent application number US 2004/0064995 A1, recognized the inherent deficiencies in the prior art drag and/or multiple scent wick dispersal systems, this particular arrangement also suffers from some major drawbacks of its own, particularly when employed by a bow hunter in an elevated tree stand.
The most obvious of the problems associated with the Gilmore scent dispersal system is that under most wind conditions, the scent bubbles will be carried a significant distance downwind of the hunter's stand before bursting, oftentimes not even putting down the beginning of the scent trail within a reasonable shooting distance for a bow hunter.
Furthermore, the bursting pattern of the bubbles will be random and non-uniform depending on both the wind pattern and the surrounding foliage resulting in significant breaks and different concentrations along the scent cone, which can confuse a deer attempting to follow the scent to its source.
In addition, Gilmore requires the dilution and contamination of his liquid lure base with both glycerine and water, which in the instance of tap water may have additional impurities such as fluoride or other purifying chemicals, the presence of which can be detected by a deer's olfactory receptors.
A limitation of a standard aerosol dispensing can is that the can must remain substantially upright for the contents to be dispensed properly. An apparatus for spraying pharmaceutical or cosmetic products providing for spray regardless of the orientation of the container was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,636. This apparatus is a pump-type spray apparatus, and would be, therefore, useless for the instant application.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among hunters in general and bow hunters in particular for a new and improved aerosol based scent dispersal apparatus that may use wind currents to put down a relatively dense and uniform molecular scent cone over a significant distance downwind from a hunter's stand location, or the lure may be applied to a surface. In these applications, the improved aerosol based scent dispersal apparatus may be oriented in any position and still accomplish the desired dispersal or application.